Heart Of a Fighter
by pinkcutie91
Summary: AU Finchel:For Finn Hudson being a boxer was his dream. After high school he moved to New York to pursue his dream, but it was a lot harder than he thought. That is until he met Rachel, a Broadway driven girl who's dreams were as big as his.


All he remembers is seeing stars and everything went black.

He finally wakes up everything is blurry and he can barely open his one to mention his head is hurting like he hit it against a wall. He looks around, it's dark there's only light coming from a sign a few feet away.

How the hell did i get here? And how long was I out for?

He turns his head to see his bag and gloves on the ground next to him.

Well at least the bastards gave me my stuff back, after what I went through tonight trying to knock out that monster of a guy, they'd better give me back everything I came with.

He finally gets up and picks up his stuff and heads back home.

For Finn Hudson being a boxer was all he ever wanted to be. Ever since he was a kid he always thought it was the coolest thing he'd seen and he wanted to be as strong and fearless as they were.

He still remembers the day he asked his mom if he could take boxing lessons, but his mom being very protective of her only son told him it was way to dangerous and she'd never wanted to see him get hurt like they did.

Finn usually came back with "But you won't let me be in the army why can't I do this instead?" as an comeback arguement. Which usually ended in him being grounded for a week and they would never talk about it again.

All he wanted to be is a hero like his dad. Sure boxers aren't really heros, but he looked up to them like they were and if he became one he'd be like a hero to some little kid one day.

By the time he was 16 he bought his first pair of gloves and hid them under his bed so his mom wouldn't find it and every day after school when his mom thought he was staying after for tutoring, he was really at the boxing gym practicing.

That only lasted a month before his mom found out what he was doing , when she saw her son had a black eye. At first he lied to her and told her he got into a fight with some boys at school, but he couldn't lie to her. She was the only family he had and they were close, he told her everything.

Carole was not only mad that he went betrayed her by doing something she told him she didn't want him to do, but upset that he would lie to her face.

"I know mom and I'm sorry, I really am" he pleaded.

She sighed and looked her son, "Finn, look I am tired of fighting with you over this every single time..."

"I know mom and I promise you I'll never do it again I swear!"

Finn always wanted to make her proud and happy and if giving up boxing would make her happy then he'll do it no matter how much it would hurt him to let go, his mom came first.

"Finn honey let me finish" she held his hands into hers and looked at her son with tearful eyes, "You know you remind me so much of your father. He wasn't the one who gave up easily in what he believed in, he was so stubbron that man was" she laughed a little which made Finn laugh along with her. "But he had the biggest heart and so compassionate he was such an amazing man.." tears slid down her face and Finn could feel a couple of his own slide down too. "Oh Finn honey he would be so proud of you right now"

"You really think so?" he asked in a shaky breath.

She nodded, "Yes I do. So that's why I'm going to let you keep boxing because I know if your father was here he'd want you to do what you believed in" she squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her and hugged her tight, "Thanks mom"

"Finn but you have to promise me something" she says letting go of their hug and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Sure mom anything"

"Promise me you will keep focus on your education and go to college"

"That's all? And I can keep boxing?"

"Yes, but I'm warning you now mister if your failing in any class you are going to stop with the boxing, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" he smiles and hugs his mom tight. "I LOVE YOU MOM!"

She laughs, "I love you too Finn"

He lets go of her and rushes upstairs and comes back down.

"Finn where are you going?"

"Down to the gym, I'll be back later!"

"FINN REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!"

"YEAH I KNOW! BYE MOM!" he yells back and the door slams.


End file.
